L'important c'est de vivre
by dr.who-sev
Summary: "Ne saute pas ! Ne saute pas ! On a réussi !"


Hello hello !

Je sais je publie tardivement et en plus sans nouveau chapitre de mes fics... Je suis vraiment vraiment navré mais, j'ai peu de temps pour écrire en ce moment avec le bac qui approche. C'est pourquoi, afin de me faire un peu pardonner je vous laisse ce one-shot écrit essentiellement en cours de Littérature. C'est pour vous dire que je n'ai vraiment pas beaucoup de temps et que les cours de Litté sont ennuyeux.

Bref, One-shot basé sur Sherlock bien évidemment. Cependant, c'est un peu spécial parce que je reprends le personnage principal (Nélhyo ou Nél) de ma fic **_" L'espoir d'une vie"_** que je vous conseils d'aller lire avant ce one-shot. Lire le premier chapitre suffira pour comprendre le personnage et sa relation avec Sherlock.

Comme vous pourrez voir j'ai fais un "petit miracle" avec mon personnage, enfin bref là n'est pas la question.

Comme bons nombres de gens je suppose j'ai été assez troublé par la mort de Sherlock donc j'ai remanié la fin (on va dire ça comme ça)

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas malheureusement.

Bon je crois avoir tout dit, si vous avez des questions posez les moi j'y répondrai avec joie et, si vous trouvez des fautes je suis toute ouïe, l'orthographe et moi ça fait cinq...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>15 heures 27, mon portable vibra. Je mis rapidement ma main sur la poche de mon jean pour éviter qu'il ne fasse trop de bruit pendant ce cours de littérature anglaise. Jetant très vite un coup d'oeil au professeur assit sur une table à l'avant de la classe, je sortis l'objet de mon désir de ma poche et ouvris le message. Ce que je lus me glaça le sang.<p>

Je me levais rapidement, rangeais mes affaires dans mon sac, n'aillant que faire du boucan que je faisais, brisant le silence studieux de la classe. Je vis le professeur se lever à son tour lorsque je lui coupais la parole d'un "Urgence !" rapidement balancé à voix haute. La porte claqua sur mon passage.

Je me mis à courir avec hâte, sortant du lycée. Une fois dans la rue, mon portable vibra une seconde fois. Mes yeux se fermèrent de peur; mon corps se laissa aller contre le mur; ma tête se cogna contre le béton froid de celui-ci; mon cerveau réfléchissait à toute allure. Je devais faire quelque chose, l'empêcher de faire une bêtise.

Les idées claires, je me remis à courir, bousculant des personnes sur mon passage. Je ne les voyais pas, mon esprit concentré sur ma destination et des messages reçus:

**** De John****

**_Hôpital St-Barth, Sherlock sur le toit, vite !_**

****De John****

**_Invisible, bâtiment, monte !_**

Essoufflé, j'aperçus John à trois cents mètres de moi mais, je l'aperçus également.. LUI. C'est alors que je compris le dernier message du médecin. Ni vu, ni connu, je passais à l'arrière du bâtiment et grimpais quatre à quatre les escaliers jusqu'au toit. Sans bruit, j'ouvris la porte et regarda la scène. Mes yeux se remplirent de larmes en entendant ses paroles, alors que derrière lui ou devant moi, gisait celui qui fut Moriarty dans une marre de sang. Comment pouvait-il penser cela ! Ses paroles me brisaient, son desespoir me piquait le coeur.

-I'm a fake John.

Je décidais de m'approcher doucement de lui alors qu'il jetait son portable au sol et que John hurlait. D'un murmure presque inaudible mais, que je savais audible pour lui, je fis:

-Arrêta ça... S'il te plais... Papa.

Je le vis se figer et moi, je restais à distance raisonnable pour ne pas l'inciter encore un peu plus à sauter. Il tourna légèrement la tête et je vis ses yeux brillants de larmes que le soleil faisait refléter.

-Nél... Vas t-en. Dit-il d'un murmure brisé.

Je secouais la tête.

-Non.

J'étais catégorique, déterminé et il le savait. Je vis un mince sourire se dessiner sur son visage. Non pas un sourire joyeux mais, un sourire comme si... Comme s'il se rappelait furtivement de mon caractère et sûrement de mon idiotie.

Alors que je restais en retrait, près de la porte, je le vis tourner la tête vers le ciel. D'une voix presque... Mélancolique ? Il me dit:

- Ne te rapelles tu pas de tout ce que je t'ai appris Nél ?

Dans un premier temps je ne compris pas ce qu'il voulait dire. Il m'avait apprit tellement de choses... Je l'entendis rire, d'un rire affectueux.

- Nél, Nél, Nél... Trois tueurs, trois balle, trois personnes.

Je fronçais les sourcils lorsque ses doigts derrières son dos se mirent à me faire des signes... Un code ! Le premier code qu'il m'avait enseigné et, ce dés mon plus jeune âge. Ses doigts m'indiquèrent le nombre 10 puis 8 et enfin e 12, que je compris comme: J,H,L.

Soudain tous me parus clair. Trois tireurs attendant son saut ou sinon John, madame Hudson et Lestrade y passeraient.

-Nom de dieu... Soufflais-je, puis j'entendis:

- Ton cerveau n'est pas aussi pourrit que je ne le pensais fils...

Je levais les yeux au ciel. Toujours ces piques affectueuses même dans les moments les plus dramatiques.

- Ecoute je... Dis-je essayant de trouver une solution; laisse-moi du temps, ne saute pas je... Je vais arranger ça... S'il te plais.

A ces simples paroles je me rendis compte à quel point mon projet était ambitieux, peut-être même trop. Devinant sûrement mes pensées, mon père me fit, dur et sans moyen de le faire changer d'avis:

- Tu as une heure Nél, si tu ne reviens pas...

Je n'entendis pas la fin mot de sa phrase, je descendais déjà les marches de l'hôpital aussi rapidement que mon corps pouvait me le permettre. Je passais par un coin où nul pouvait me voir et rédigeais en vitesse un message à John:

****A John****

**_APAP EM ENNOD ENU ERUEH, EPUCCO EL.*_**

Puis réfléchis rapidement à la situation. Le premier tireur le plus enclin à voir la scène était sûrement celui basé sur John et, sûrement le pilier des trois points rouges. Donc, si je m'occupais de lui en premier, les autres se poseraient des questions ne recevant plus d'information. Je décidais de m'occuper du plus loin soit, Baker Street.

Je me mis à courir comme un simple étudiant vers mon chez moi. Madame Hudson devait très certainement regarder l'électricien réparer le cours circuit à la lampe au plafond. C'était étrange, John et moi avions refaient les fils il y a peu de temps, un jour où on s'ennuyait profondément... Cela ne pouvait être une coïncidence.

16 heures 07, il me restais cinquante-trois minutes ! Il fallait faire vite. J'entrais sans bruit dans le logement et avisais un foulard de madame Hudson sur le porte-manteau. J'entendais du bruit venant de la cuisine. Je m'y faufilais et vis l'électricien de dos, sa caisse à outils près de lui. Fermée.

Je m'approchais avec précaution de l'homme tenant fermement le foulard dans mes mains. Je savais qu'il serait plus fort que moi si je me battais avec lui ou qu'il m'entende. Fort heureusement, je fus silencieux jusqu'à ce que d'un coup sec, j'enroulais son cou de mon bout de tissu. Je le vis essayer d'enlever l'objet l'étranglant mais je continuais de serrer.

Une minute, j'enlevais le foulard. Mon père m'avait appris à ne pas tuer un homme en l'étranglant mais seulement le laisser inconscient, ce que j'avais fais. J'allais chercher rapidement deux somnifères dans la salle de bain, les faisant dissoudre dans l'eau. Je fis boire le contenu du verre à l'homme en lui pinçant le nez. J'entendis alors madame Hudson revenir et pousser un cri d'effroi. Je la regardais avec un sourire. Une personne de sauvé. Je lui expliquais furtivement les faits et lui demandais du ruban adhésif pendant que je hissais difficilement l'homme inconscient sur une chaise. Grand-ma (madame Hudson) me donna le "scotch" et m'aida à l'attacher rudement. Au cas où il se réveillerait avant que je ne revienne ou que la police vint le chercher.

16 heures 22. J'écarquillais les yeux, il fallait que je me dépêche. Je sortis en vitesse du 221b et, partis en direction du Scotland Yard. Je n'avais aucune idée de comment trouver le tueur à gage dans le bâtiment.

16 heures 36, j'arrivais et entrais en donnant le pass que Greg Lestrade m'avait donné. Je le vis dans son bureau. Je savais que le point rouge était dans les parages. Je ne sais pas comment cette idée me vint mais, je criais haut et fort:

- SHERLOCK EST MORT !

Je regardais rapidement les visages de chacun alors que Lestrade sortait de son bureau. Je vis pendant une infime seconde un mince sourire sur la face d'un des flics. Je su alors que c'était lui. Je m'approchais en prenant un 9mn d'un policier. Je remerciais intérieurement mon père de m'avoir transformé en pickpocket.

D'une voix dur et forte je continuais, en m'approchant du type.

- Tu vas gentiment lever tes mains en l'air et te tourner vers moi.

Je lui mis le 9mn sur la tempe alors que l'homme se retournait, une grimace sur le visage. Le fixant des yeux j'expliquais à Lestrade ce que je savais confus:

- Cet homme, Greg, était près à te tuer si Sherlock ne saute pas du bâtiment où il est à cet instant perché. Il n'est pas mort, j'ai juste dis cela pour démasquer le tueur à gage, un sbire de Moriarty.

Je sentis alors du remue ménage derrière moi, je fis donc rapidement:

- Ne bougez pas ! C'est mon affaire ! Bouclez-le et enfermez-le !

J'attendis que l'homme fut prit en charge avant de sortir mais, je me retournais vers Greg:

- Greg fais moi confiance.

Et je partis vers mon point de départ. Vers Sherlock.

16 heures 47: Treize minutes, il ne me restais en tout et pour tout treize minutes. Sur la route alors que je courais aussi vite que je n'avais jamais couru de toute ma vie, je réfléchissais sur l'endroit où pouvait être posté le dernier homme.

J'arrivais à l'hôpital St-Barth. Je vis avec soulagement que mon père était encore sur le toit discutant avec John par téléphone. Il avait sans doute récupéré son portable par terre.

Bon réfléchisson: Devant John, l'hôpital: Impossible que le point rouge soit posté ici. Il doit être assez loin pour ne pas se faire repérer...

A gauche, deux cents mètres, bâtiment vide. Oui certainement là.

C'était impossible de déloger l'homme par la méthode douce risquant ainsi de blesser John ou même de le tuer. Il fallait donc déplacer John lui-même, dire à Sherlock qu'il n'y avait plus aucun danger et observer le type sortir de sa cachette. Cependant, c'était bien trop risqué.

Une autre idée me vint: Tuer le point rouge avant qu'il ne touche John. Cela me semblait plus plausible sur le point technique mais, me paraissais fort dur pour mon moral. Je n'avais jamais tué d'homme auparavant. Mais il fallait que je le fasse.

Je savais qu'il existait dans chaque immeuble de Londres un passage de secours même dans les plus vieux. Je passais donc par l'arrière et grimpais pour pouvoir redescendre afin d'être derrière l'homme. Je descendis doucement, sans bruit, le 9mn ancré dans ma main. A peine étais-je au troisième étage que je l'aperçu, s'apprêtant à tirer. Il ne m'avait pas entendu. Je regardais ma montre: 16 heures 59

POH !

Je regardais l'homme s'effrondrer dans les escaliers, la tête percée par une balle, ma balle. Je ne m'attardais pas et couru vers l'hôpital.

16 heures. J'arrivais devant John et crier à mon père:

- Ne saute pas ! Ne saute pas ! On a réussi !

John fronçais les sourcils, je lui dis que Sherlock et moi allions lui expliquer après, ce qui s'était passé. Je vis la porte du bâtiment s'ouvrir sur mon père. Mon coeur se soulagea de le voir sur la terre ferme et non pas sur le toit. Il s'approcha de nous et...

Il fut par terre. Le médecin se tenait la main. Il venait tout simplement de le frapper. Assez fortement vu la tête du détective. John partit en furie nous laissant tous les deux.

Je n'aidais pas mon père à se relever. Une colère s'insinuait dans mes veines. Il avait tout de même tenter de se suicider en allant au-devant du danger !

Une fois qu'il se fut relevé, je m'approchais de lui les yeux sombres et le doigt vers sa poitrine.

- Tu...;

Trop de mots voulaient passer entre mes lèvres.

- Tu... Tu es stupide ! Débile ! Un idiot au cerveau de poisson rouge ramolli ! Tu t'es jeté dans la geule du loup espèce d'égoïste ! Tu as voulu jouer au plus fort et tu as faillis perdre ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as faillis faire subir à John ? A Grand-Ma ? A moi ? Dis toi bien que tu n'auras pas toujours cette bonne étoile qui veille sur toi !

Je me retournais, ma colère brûlante dans mon corps. Je m'arrêtais:

- Ha oui, préviens Lestrade qu'un homme git dans le bâtiment abandonné en face. Dis lui que je n'ai eu d'autre choix que de le tuer si je voulais sauver Jon et ta misérable petite personne.

Je repris ma marche en aillant aucune idée de ma destination. Mes yeux s'embuaient à chacun de mes pas. Je venais de tuer un homme aujourd'hui. Je venais de tuer pour un autre homme qui ne le méritait ûurement pas. Enfin pas en ce moment. Ce n'était certes, pas quelqu'un de bien, un tueur à gage, un sbire, mais un être humain. Avait-il de la famille, des amis ? Certainement et, aujourd'hui je venais de faire quelque chose qui les feraient souffrir jusqu'à leur propre mort. Et ô combien je savais que cela faisait horriblement mal de vivre avec le vide d'une ou plusieurs personnes manquantes.

Je soupirais. Mes pas m'avaient amenés au cimetière. Mon inconscient avait compris mon trouble. J'allais devant ces tombes. Mon père, ma mère, mon frère... Toutes ces personnes que je connaissais que très peu mais, qui pourtant, me manquaient à chaque instant. Je m'asseyais à même le sol devant ces pierres froides et les regardais.

Plusieures minutes passèrent ainsi lorsque je sentais une main puissante sur mon épaule. Je ne regardais pas la personne sachant très bien de qu'il s'agissait.

- Tu as agis intelligemment Nél.

Un rire amer sortit de mes lèvres alors que je secouais la tête. Je le senti s'accroupir à mes côtés.

- Fils...

Je ne le laissais pas finir sa phrase alors que je voyais qui levait les yeux au ciel d'exaspération. Oui oui je sais je ne le laisse jamais finir ses phrases... Mais c'est plus fort que moi !

- Fils quoi ? Ne me dis surtout pas qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre solution ! Il y en a toujours une autre ! Seulement tu... Tu ne serais pas là en ce moment ! Alors, tais-toi ou je vais regretter mon geste !

Je me levais avec brutalité pour partir lorsqu'un bras m'arrêta et me colla contre lui. Je me débâtis mais, par résignation me laissa faire. J'entendis mon père me murmurer:

- Ne crois pas que c'est par bonté de coeur que je serai mort en ce moment. Je l'avoue j'ai étais égoïste. Je t'ai contraint à tuer un homme pour ma survie et celle de tes proches. Je suis désolé Nél.

Je dégageais mon visage de son torse pour le regarder dans les yeux. Je vis dans ses prunelles qu'il était sincère et croyais moi c'était tellement peu souvent.

Nos vies n'étaient pas simple c'est vrai mais l'important c'était de vivre... Non ?

* * *

><p>*Papa me donne une heure, occupe le. (Code, faut inverser les lettres, commencer par la dernière)<p>

Bon et bien voilà.

J'espère que vous avez apprécié ! Une tiote review me ferai grandement plaisir mais, cela c'est à vous de voir ;)

A bientôt, avec cette fois-ci un nouveau chapitre pour chacune de mes fics !


End file.
